Angel of Death: 'Iris'
by FeliciaValentine
Summary: Short story of the Angel of Death. A smutty story. :) Featuring deity on woman action. Rated very M.


**Title:** Angel of Death...or Iris

**Author:** Felicia Valentine

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s)/Kink(s):** Language, violence, sexual situations

* * *

The angel of death approached Farrah, her wings contracted. As she neared the not-trembling woman, the smell of arousal, an entirely unfamiliar fragrance, filled her nostrils. Fear yes, terror yes, resignation, sadness, and occasionally horror; this was her bouquet. The bouquet she enjoyed, if a little too much. But never arousal. In fact, the necessary expansion of her wings did not occur. It was part of her magic or process by which she 'took' the living from the safe and familiar sensations of their bodies to the ether. From there, she could care less where they went. She had no passions or desires to see them enter any particular realm. Be it Valhalla or Heaven. She was strictly a neutral player.

Farrah, instead of seeing the pale-faced woman, doning the shimmery black jacket and skirt with equally black hair, could see only her hypnotizing icy blue eyes and red lips. The angel's image was not disturbing, as it was meant to be, but intoxicating. She wanted to step closer to her instead of farther away. This was not to say she embraced or welcomed death. Death was a non-issue. A simple change in her routine. And like most things or events in her life, the very presence of something strange or interesting only fueled her curiosity and desire. She wanted only to reach out and touch the angel, to see if her clothing was rough or soft to the touch. To smell her.

_Do human spiritual manifestations have a scent?_ She thought.

Farrah stared the angel down, wondering why she hadn't already taken her. What was she waiting for?

The angel of death scrunched her dark brows at Farrah. Feeling confused for the first time in millennia. She'd been brought here to the woman by the call. Farrah had that rare combination of elements in her genetics and environment to create a ripe environment for a heartattack. More common for women than most people knew. Time had stopped, as it always does, while the person acknowledged that their time had come. But this woman merely regarded her curiously, even smirking and attempting to step towards her. She felt another emotion: anger. That particular emotion was last felt as her last manifestation as Ammit-the Egyptian eater of souls. She was always getting the shitty jobs. Though it did have its perks as she was able to manifest more _fun_ imagery with the terror it invoked. Lots of blood, guts, and violence. Those were the good 'ol days. When people had such vivid imaginations and had not become desensitized. The angel took a step towards her, willing her bounty to feel resolute so she could move on to her other waiting customers. And felt the anger mix another age-old emotion: desire. As a deity of typically more passionate emotions, the two worked together beautifully and with much complement. But the angel refused to be deterred from her job and took another step, placing her face and body within a foot of Farrah.

"Are you going to take me now?" Farrah asked her. Not meaning to emphasize the word 'take' but wishing dark and naughty things from the hands and lips of the angel.

"How _dare _you." The angel whispered angrily. Though looking at Farrah's slightly parted lips only made her want to punish her for the outburst in the most delicious and painful ways. "Do you know who I am?" She asked her.

"No. I mean, yes. You've come to free me from this wretched dense existence." The angel studied her response. "I'm sorry, have I offended you?" Farrah asked. The angel did not answer immediately.

"Yes. Though I'm entirely unsure why." She waited for Farrah to say something, when Farrah was patiently waiting for her to share her feelings. Which annoyed the angel even further. "You should be punished for such…indiscretions. I can _smell_ your desire from here." She emphasized desire disgustingly. The response was not what the angel expected. Embarrassment and finally anger crossed Farrah's features.

"Fine. Then just get it over with. What the hell are you waiting for?" She replied in defiant and pissy tones. The angel felt herself flush, her imaginary blood filling her face. She took the last step towards Farrah, entwining her fingers in the long brown hair. Bending her head back, she elicited a pain-filled cry.

The angel gasped, shocked at how good it felt to see her in pain and to see her lips now fully parted. Waiting for her kiss. Though Farrah was still not resolute and ready to pass into the next plane of existence. The woman was fearful, but not for death, but for the angel herself.

_Iris._ The name popped unbidden into the angel's mind. She was called Iris once. She was a queen and she was feared. It had been such a long time since someone had a genuine fear for her and not her task. It felt good.

She pulled Farrah into her, bending her head back further and turning her face to the side. With Farrah now so close, the smells were tangible. The angel touched her nose to Farrah's cheek, breathing in deeply, sniffing and opening her mouth. She could taste the oh-so human things: lust, fear, desire, confusion. The mix of emotions excited her, causing another memory to surface. How she once used power, sex and fear in the same setting. She suddenly had a desire to fuck. To fuck her and take the fear and pleasure from her, into herself. It had been such a long time since she'd enjoyed the feelings of this dimension.

The angel half dragged-carried Farrah to the wall behind them. She roughly pushed her against it, drawing upon her power, letting it shine through her eyes. Farrah stared wildly at her, wondering what was happening. The angel let a penis manifest from her groin, smiling at the gifts of being a self-realized deity. Her wings were now flapping recklessly, responding to the rising excitement. She turned Farrah's head again and licked her cheek, enjoying taste. Another sensation so long denied her.

_Salt and sweetness._

The angel continued smelling and licking her, moving down to her neck. The neck is such a vulnerable place on humans and they have a natural response to protect it. The angel enjoyed Farrah's terror as she opened her mouth, manifesting sharp teeth and slowly drawing blood. Farrah struggled underneath her, pointlessly pushing against her iron grip and stance.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Farrah screamed at the mad angel.

The angel lifted from her assault and laughed. Her red lips now dotted with Farrah's equally crimson blood. She smiled at her, "I'm _taking_ you. Just as you wanted." She finished, letting her smile drop into a grimace.

The angel let Farrah have a moment to process her intention. Then moved in quickly to kiss her, ravaging and raping her mouth. Farrah struggled again, fighting the pain and desire equally. The angel, Iris, reared back and tore open Farrah's shirt. Farrah tried to cover herself, drawing her arms and hands up over her chest. The angel slapped them away playfully but hard enough to hurt. This went on until Farrah realized she was being played. She slapped Iris across the face as hard as she could.

Now Iris, an angel with the powers limited only by _her_ imagination and the power driven from humanity, was surprised to feel the sharp sting of her palm. She supposed it was the feeling behind it more than the strength. Iris smiled wickedly at her, rubbing her cheek. "Well done."

Iris came back at her with renewed energy, pulling her own skirt up. She ripped through Farrah's jeans as if they were made of tissue paper, shredding the material to reveal her goodies. The angel smiled at her again and smashed Farrah's body with her own into the wall. She grabbed Farrah's chin with her right hand, holding her gaze and lifted a thigh with her left hand. She wanted to see Farrah's eyes when she surprised her with the unexpected 'something' between her legs.

The angel let the tip of her penis rest against Farrah's lips, feeling Farrah's body betray her, getting instantly wet. Farrah stopped fighting as she realized there was something there. Confusion filled her eyes as she held on to Iris, then she gasped as the angel drove herself deep into her. She started fighting harder now, hitting Iris repeatedly in the face. But this only served to enhance the experience for the angel. Any added emotion was positive at this point.

The angel pushed herself up into Farrah over and over, sucking and biting at her neck while holding Farrah's angry hands away from her face. She found a rhythm of thrusts, vividly feeling the walls of Farrah's vagina hugging the thing between her legs. It felt so incredibly good she forgot about the angry hands and began what felt like a natural hungry grabbing at Farrah's chest.

Farrah's hands tore at the angel's hair, trying to tear it out. And stubbornly not one follicle would budge. Any other head would be bald by now. The ridiculously logical thought brought Farrah out of the angry tirade for a moment and when she returned to her mind, the shock had worn off a bit. She was enjoying herself. She wrapped the angel's hair around her fingers, enjoying the impossible. The next thing she wrapped around the angel surprised them both –her legs came up and circled the angel's waist, drawing her in.

Iris slowed down for a moment, unsure what had happened. Farrah was now moaning in pleasure and pulling her in, instead of pushing away. It was not an unpleasant change. She began anew, pushing into her over and over, stroking from the tip to the base fully. She surprised herself, allowing Farrah to cup her face and nibble at her ears.

_Erogenous zones. Forgot about those._

Her entire body slowly turned to fire as Farrah moaned into her ear, taking turns licking and nibbling at the sensitive alabaster organs. Farrah was pleased to hear and feel the angel respond and buried her tongue deep in the angel's ear canal, virtually fucking it. The angel crushed her further into the wall, driven by primal urges long forgotten. Farrah held on for dear life as the air was pressed from her lungs. Instead of dying by asphyxiation from Iris' passions, Farrah pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes. She held her gaze until Iris relaxed then kissed her gently. Then more urgently. Then without abandon. She ate at her mouth, willing her godhood out up through the angel's throat. Iris responded with more controlled and deep thrusts, unwilling to let Farrah have the upper hand just yet.

"You want me. You wanted me to take you. And now I'm going to deliver my magic in a hot spray into your body. And I'll be done. I'll repair your heart and let you live. You won't see me for years again." The angel's words had the desired effect. Farrah gasped and held onto her, willing the angel to stay in her forever, never ejaculating, never finishing, so they would stay locked in the impossibly tight embrace.


End file.
